Episode 3-68
Summary In the bar, Leez angrily yells and swings her sword at someone that no one else can see as employees and other patrons look on. Parr and Clari can hear the ruckus from the street outside. Clari notes that it is the only bar in Kalibloom that bans halfs from entry, and she also reveals that she has been feeling depressed lately. Both fighters agree that they do not want to offer their help or get involved with the brouhaha; however, a bar employee who recognizes them runs out and implores them to help in subduing a very strong fighter who is wielding the Sword of Return. Clari mutters Leez's name, adding that she knew the girl was trouble. Inside the pub, Ruche and Mirha try to wake up a drunken Ran, and Ruche criticizes him for being a married man out with another woman and getting smashed. Ran struggles to tell her that they were not alone, and that the other person is trying to stop Leez, but nobody sees anyone else. Earlier that night: Ran suggests that they play a drinking game where they take turns asking questions, and if the other is unable to answer then they have to take a drink. Leez says that it would be hard for him to get answers from her that way, but he eggs her on. Back in the present, Ran regrets going down first, attempts to get up to stop Leez, and falls to the floor out cold. Now inside the pub, Clari gripes that Leez is using the sword on ordinary citizens, which should be considered attempted murder. Parr notes that this is a person who attends meetings with priests, so if the gods are lenient, she could get off scot-free. Leez continues to yell about how that bastard took away her village where she lived for 15 years, her mother, and her entire world in an instant. Clari tells Parr that this is another lie. Parr suggests that she just let it go, but she disregards her advice and storms toward Leez. Ruche tells Mirha that she should try to stop Leez since she knows her better, then considers that a drunken Leez may not recognize her anymore. Just as Mirha decides to step in, Clari screams at Leez to stop lying to everyone, because her mother Anna Haias had many half friends and died in N5, so it is impossible for her to have lived with her until N15. She then demands that she tell the truth about where she really lived and who really raised her. 3-068 earlier that night.png|drinking game 3-068 blacked out.png|he blacked out 3-068 accuser.png|You're a fraud. 3-068 Leez and woman 1.png|Who was that? Currygom's comment The fact that Ran got drunk means that he was asked quite a few questions that he couldn't answer, right? Afterword fighting thin air Yuta is probably blocking Leez back there, but as far as casual observers can tell, Leez is causing a ruckus all on her own. Parr is excited The streets of Kalibloom at night are practically a world for halfs (see Season 2). That's why in cases like Ran's, there's no choice but to go to places where halfs are not permitted. She's not the one who's being overconfident... Ran doesn't have a low tolerance for alcohol. So then, what kind of questions did Leez ask that made him drink so much and pass out? What sort of things can't Ran tell Leez? '' An ancient mystery that has been unresolved for such a long time... Why did the investigation into Leez's village result in a death count of zero? This has been considered one of ''Kubera's top five mysteries. What's the truth? Notes * It is likely that Clari's depressed mood is being influenced by Gandharva due to emotional resonance. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Did Leez's mother really die in N5? Leez was 6 years old in N5, and there has never been a flashback of Leez between the age of 6 and 16. ** If Leez lost both parents in N5, how did she live for the ten years following N5, and who was that in the very first episode? References